Marianna Black
by qu13tf4ng1rl
Summary: Regulus Black's daughter, Marianna, goes to Hogwarts. Rated T just in case. Also, Harry is the head of auror office, so you know a concept of when it takes place.
1. Starting the Journey

**Author's Note: Reviews plz! This is my first story and will probably improve over time. Enjoy!**

 **Marianna Black: Wizarding Extraordinaire**

Marianna smiled. She had never been in Diagon Alley before. She looked down her list and walked up to a man with flaming red hair next to a woman with bushy brown hair.

"Um, hello. Where's the Gringotts Wizarding Bank?" She asked politely.

"Just down the street. Large marble building. Can't miss it." the man smiled.

"Thank you!" She ran down the street until she came upon a large marble building. She fished a gleaming golden key from her pocket and entered Gringotts. She walked up to the counter and handed them the key. They led her down a mine cart track until they entered her vault. Her jaw dropped. It was full of Galleons and Sickles. She shoveled the coins into her bag and exited the vault. After Gringotts, she went to Ollivander's.

"Ah. Ms. Black. I knew it was a matter of time before my ancestors and I saw you in here. I believe 7 inches, swishy, and holly with a dragon heartstring core should work. Go ahead, give it a wave."

Marianna held the wand and waved it, feeling both idiotic and regal. A flowerpot lifted off the windowsill and landed softly in front of her. "It's 10 galleons, right?" she asked, plopping the proper amount of money on the desk as she walked out.

 **(Time Skip)**

After Marianna finished all her mandatory shopping, she went to get an animal. She knew she'd get an owl, but what kind, that was unsure. In the shop, there were many screeches, meows, and animal sounds. She browsed the cages upon cages of owls, finally settling on a lovely barn owl with a beauteously defined heart shaped face. After paying for the owl, she left with the newly christened Gloria in a fancy silver cage. After getting an ice cream cone, she headed back to her room in the Leaky Cauldron.

 **(Time Skip to September 1st)**

Marianna rushed out of the Leaky Cauldron with her trunks and Gloria in tow. She got onto the day bus and ran onto the Hogwarts Express. Taking an empty compartment, she flopped down on the seat. As the train started moving, a boy shoved open the door and tossed his trunk into the top compartment.

"Sorry, but there's no other open compartment, and the train started so suddenly." He apologized.

"Mm? Oh, it's alright. What's your name, anyways? I'm Marianna Black. You can call me Mary."

"Oh, I'm Albus Potter. Call me Al. Wait, are you related to Sirius Black?"

"Yeah. He's my uncle. Why?" Marianna asked.

"Oh, well, then I'm your god-cousin, seeing as my dad was your uncle's godson." Albus explained.

Marianna laughed. "I'm not sure that's how it works."

"Al? You in here?" a voice came from outside.

"Hide me!" Al whispered, ducking behind Marianna. She tilted her head questioningly, but didn't move away.

"Al?" Another boy leaned inside. He looked like a third-year. "Hey, have you seen a first-year boy in here?"

Marianna steeled her eyes and asked tersely, "Who wants to know?"

"Well, I'm James Potter the 2nd. I'm looking for my brother Albus. You seen him?"

She scoffed. "No, I haven't. Now get. Out."

James tilted his head and thought for a moment. "No, I don't think I will."

A tiny whimpering sound came from behind Marianna. "I knew it!" James exclaimed. "You were hiding him!"

Albus groaned and crept out of his hiding spot. "You two are brothers, then?" Marianna asked, bemused.

"Yup! Sons of Harry and Ginny Potter, godsons of Sirius Black." James boasted. "The _only_ relatives of the Black family."

"Oh really?" Marianna asked. "Well, I'm Marianna _Black_ , daughter of Regulus Black. _True_ heir of the Black family fortune."

James looked appalled. Albus looked like he'd just won the Quidditch World Cup. "Well, there's Hogwarts!" James said, obviously changing the subject.

All three flocked toward the window. There they saw the magnificent castle rising on the horizon, with its tall spires brushing the clouds.

 **Sorry it was short. Please review; tell me what to add in the next chapter! I need to know which house she'll be in! I want to do either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, since Slytherin and Gryffindor get all the attention. Please alert me to any typos!**


	2. The Sorting and the Common Room

Marianna realized something as the trio stood ogling at the castle. She didn't have her robes on! She shoved the two boys into the corridor and got into her robes. She pulled the door open again and the boys grumbled loudly. Both were already in their robes. Al realized right away. James, however, did not.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" James yelled. "You just shoved us out of there! Don't you know what manners are?! I mean, honestly-" He was sharply cut off by a well-placed elbow on Al's part.  
 **(Time Skip)**  
Hogwarts loomed as the train pulled into the station. Marianna pulled her trunk off its rack, snagged Gloria, and made her way to the front. She smiled back at Albus. "See ya!" Marianna called as she boarded the boat next to Hagrid. She leaned up against the edge, gazing into the water.

"Don't fall in." a girl next to her warned. "You'll be soaked until the Sorting is over. Plus, you might be lifted up by the giant squid. I don't know about you, but a suction-cupped, squishy beast holding me is just disgusting! I'm Rose, by the way. You are?"

"Marianna Black. Where'd you hear all that?" Marianna asked.

"Read it on the train. At the book store, I bought some...light reading. I also got Hogwarts, a History so my being a muggle-born doesn't mean I'm behind on anything."

"So you're a muggle-born? I'm a half-blood myself. You know the houses, right? Which one do you want to be in?"

"Personally, I'd prefer Ravenclaw. They're smarter. What about you?"

"With my ancestry, I'd most likely get in Slytherin, but they seem stuck-up." Marianna replied nonchalantly. "But I think I'd enjoy Ravenclaw. What's your surname, anyways?"

"Rose Leno. Hey, I think we've nearly landed."

The gaggle of students entered the castle. A man with a serious face but a rotund body entered the room and led the first-years into a massive room. The ceiling showed the night sky outside, stars winking down at the students. The room was lit not by the moon, but by hundreds of floating candles. Four tables were set up, filled with teenagers of varying ages. Up by the front of the hall, there was a stool with a battered old hat sitting on it. Behind that there were the tables where the teachers sat. There was also a lovely podium carved into an owl, probably where important speeches were made by Headmistress McGonagall. Before everyone's very eyes, the ratty hat sang.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head_ _the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The man stepped forward. "Anderson, Marcus!" the hat quickly called out, **_HUFFLEPUFF!_** it went on in that manner. "Black, Marianna!"

She stepped up and the hat was placed on her head. _Interesting._ the hat spoke. _Heritage of Slytherin, but most obviously..._ ** _Ravenclaw!_**

She walked over to the cheering table and sat down. She spaced out until she heard "Leno, Rose!" and the corresponding **_Ravenclaw!_**. Rose sat next to Marianna. Both girls smiled.  
 **(Time Skip)  
** After the marvelous feast, all the Ravenclaws went up to the highest tower. "This way!" a stiff man called, leading the 'Claws to the doorway where he knocked on an intricate eagle knocker

"What came first? The phoenix or the flame?" the eagle knocker asked.

"A circle has no beginning." Rose answered, and the doorway opened.

Heads turned, leaving Rose the center of a mob. As the 'Claws walked up a spiraling staircase, they came to a large room with a midnight blue carpet, an arching ceiling depicting the constellations in the night sky. The room was filled with desks and bookshelves. There was a grand statue of Rowena Ravenclaw dividing two hallways, presumably leading to the dormitories. After all the rules of Ravenclaw had been reviewed, most of the common room went up to their rooms. Marianna went up to one of the giant windows and gazed out, making out the Forbidden Forest and the Herbology Greenhouses in the gloom.

"Marianna? You coming to bed?" Rose called, standing at the entryway to the hall.

"Yeah." Marianna walked over, found her room, and flopped on the bed, falling to sleep with her robes still on.


	3. Day One

**Notes and stuff: I'll be updating less frequently, what with school and all, but I'll try to update as much as possible! I don't own Harry Potter. Please enjoy and review! I would really like reviews!**

* * *

Marianna woke up and saw four girls staring down at her. Rose smiled as she shut her book. "You're finally up!" Rose said happily. "This is Rachel Scarlet, Autumn Myron, Carly Illias, and Myra Diggory." Rachel pushed her glasses up her nose and stalked out of the dorm, her sheet of pristine brown hair flying.

"Don't mind her." Carly called as she pulled on her robes over her pajamas. She pulled her tangled blonde hair into a ponytail and left the room. Myra gave a shy smile and hid behind a curtain to get dressed. Rose threw Marianna's robes onto her bed and climbed out of the common room. Marianna quickly got dressed and left the room, but paused halfway out the door.

"Hey, Myra, if you don't hurry, then you'll miss breakfast!" She called and continued out the door and down the stairs.  
 **(Time Skip)  
** Since classes were finished, Marianna wandered around until finally finding the library. After asking pictures many times for directions, of course. She huddled in a corner and cracked open a book to do homework.

"Ravenclaw through and through, huh?" a familiar voice called. Marianna jumped and spun around. "Relax Mary, it's just me." Albus was there with a few other Gryffindors. "These are my friends Francis and Amelia." the girl (Amelia, obviously) smiled as she pushed her blonde braid off her shoulder. Francis flipped his blonde hair in the way that the celebrity (or past celebrity) Justin Bieber did when he was either trying to look impressive or hitting on someone.  
 **A/N: I am not a Belieber, just so you all know.  
** "Hey." Francis said, obviously hitting on her. "You know, I can get around at night without Filch's knowing. I could get you from Ravenclaw Tower and go to Honeydukes."

"I'd like to see you get past the gargoyle." Marianna replied. "Anyways, Al, what's up?"

"I, er, need a favor." Al said. "I need to know about the Black family tree."

"What for?" Marianna challenged. "And someone besides Al, please?"

"Well, let's just say it's a school project." Amelia said mysteriously.

"Yeah." Francis chimed. "For History of Magic."

"Idiot." Marianna said. "We have double History of Magic. "

Albus gave a deer-in-headlights look at that statement and stuttered "uh, I mean, we mean, er..."

She sighed. "Whatever. I don't know much about it, to be honest. I was raised by my mum's side, all muggles."

"I thought the Blacks prided themselves on pure heritage. So why'd Regulus Black run off with a muggle?" Amelia asked, confused.

"Love." Marianna said simply. "This all is, of course, before Voldemort-" Amelia and Francis shuddered. "Honestly, he's dead!" Marianna exclaimed crossly. "Anyways, this was before Voldemort recruited Dad into the Death Eaters. The relationship was a secret, but..."

"Thanks!" Albus called, towing Amelia and Francis away. "Thanks for the help!"  
 **(Time Skip)  
** Marianna flopped onto her bed. Myra was the only one there. "Hi." Marianna called halfheartedly. "You're a Diggory, then? Aren't you usually in Hufflepuff?"

"You're a Black and you aren't in Slytherin." Myra retorted, but immediately shrank back. "Um, dinner's soon, by the looks of it."  
 **(Time Skip)  
** Marianna shucked off her robes and slid into her PJ's. She curled into a ball on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Um...good? Bad? I know the ending's kinda rushed, but I did explain the whole "Regulus Black" relations, as well as her dorm-mates. Favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. Author's Note

I always hated it when people did this, but I guess they are pretty important. Sorry it's been so long before updating, but school is hard and long. I realized that my math was wrong on Marianna's birth, thanks to MissSadieKane. Writer's block also is a jerk. Just wanted to say that and let everyone know that i'm not abandoning this story!


	5. Settling In

**Hi! Thank you MissSadieKane for telling me my math was wayy out there. Marianna was born _after_ Regulus escaped, not before. Um, yeah, review, blah blah... I don't own Harry Potter...yeah. That's it.**

* * *

Marianna woke and crept out of bed. No one else was awake yet, so she walked into the Common Room and pulled a book off one of the shelves. She sat at the stone feet of Rowena Ravenclaw and got immersed in the book. After seemingly no time at all (even though she'd powered through ten chapters), Carly headed down the stairs.

"Hey!" Marianna called. Carly jumped and turned.

"Oh, hi. I was...er...getting a book." She stammered and pulled a random book off a shelf.

"Yeah. You definitely seem the type of person to be interested in Ten Ways to Bake Muggle Cakes, right?" Marianna asked sarcastically, glancing at the title. "Why are you really up this early?"

"I can ask you the same question." Carly retorted, edging towards the door.

"Couldn't sleep. Your excuse?"

"Yeah, like I believe that! Look, just...just forget you ever saw me!" Carly dashed out the door.

Marianna stared before returning to her book. She stopped after a few chapters since she found it hard to focus due to the trickle of students coming in. Marianna stood up and headed back to her dorms to change. As she walked out of the common room, she found Francis yelling at the statue.

"Just let me in you stupid little-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Marianna asked sarcastically. "Or would you two like to be left alone?"

"Wha- oh, hey Marianna. Amelia just wanted to ask you something."

"She could have come. Amelia would have actually stood a chance in getting past the gargoyle."

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me Sunday." Francis asked, attempting to sound smooth but instead sounding like an idiot.

"Let me guess. You know the secret passageways." Marianna replied, again sarcastically. "No. What did Amelia ask?"

"Oh, just some stuff about your history. Nothing interesting."

"Hey! You two! Stop blocking the passageway and get a room!" a student called from behind them. "Some of us are hungry!"

Marianna shoved Francis aside and walked off, headed toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Marianna? Hi!" Amelia was walking toward her. "I just have a few questions about your history. Is that alright?"

"So that's what you wanted. What is it?"

"According to your math, you'd be as old as the Golden Trio."

"What? Oh, I was born after my dad left Voldemort, not before. I always get that mixed up." Marianna corrected herself. "Also, tell Francis to back off."

Marianna walked off to the Great Hall.

* * *

Yeah, I'm lazy. This is mainly filler just to say that I'm still here. Also to fix my math and to get some stuff out into the air. So yeah, that's done. I also am working on another story, "Love is Blind". It's an Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfic, and I entered it into a contest on Inkitt. I need votes, so check it out! Bye!


End file.
